The Great War
by Zorryn Argentum
Summary: Jaune is visited by a Keeper and tasked with defeating Mortuus, but is he ready?


"Jaune Arc to the Headmasters office please, Jaune Arc to the Headmasters office." Called out the familiar voice of Ozpin over the intercom. Jaune got up from his empty lunch table, and went to the Headmasters office. Headmaster Ozpin waited inside, and he had a visitor. Jaune sat down in a chair and the Headmaster began. "So, I have called you here because a Keeper has arrived and requested you come here. Now, Keepers are not a very well known thing, because they generally stay away and ignore humanity. But this one here who calls herself Fi, has asked for you by name. Perhaps she will tell us what she needs you for now." Ozpin looked at Fi expectantly. "Jaune Arc, age 20, fourth year at Beacon Academy, leader of Team JNPR, last of his name, partner of Phyrra Nikos, Semblance Unknown, soon to be full Hunter. Is all this correct?" Fi listed off facts about his immediately. "Yeah, that is all correct." Jaune confirmed. "You have also been named Hero of Remnant for your act of killing Cinder and sealing Salem in the moon, Savior of Maidens for saving the power of the Maidens as well as the Maidens themselves from Salem, and General of the forces of Remnant. Is this all correct as well?" She asked. "Yes" Good, you are prepared for the War ahead. You shall be fighting an enemy called Mortuus" Ozpin stiffened in alarm at the name. "I presume the Maidens have told you of him Ozpin? Good. Well Mr. Arc, you will be doing battle with him and his armies. To prepare you for this, I am going to give you access to the Preparation Chambers, as well as access to Dimensional Porting. I will give you a free piece of advice here, if you find a world with a power you do not have access to, you may bring a live subject that does have that power, and have it's soul fed to yours. Therefore granting you that power. Now, to explain a few things in depth. You will now be made Immortal. When you go through Dimensions, time in other Dimensions you have been to will halt. This is to ensure you don't not use it because you are afraid of leaving your friends behind to age and die without you." Fi started. "To prepare you for this, I am going to do a few things right now to help you." Jaune felt his sword and armor being removed from his body, before he saw them in front of him. Fi snapped her fingers, and two blocks of metal appeared. She snapped her fingers again, and half the metal fused into the sword and sheath. The rest formed a set of plate armor. The sword and sheath looked the same brilliant white color as before, and the armor was the same color. The armor had the Arc crescent moons on it, in place of a Tabard. The armor flowed onto Jaune and he felt his wallet get significantly lighter as Fi snapped her fingers again. "To pay for all that metal. Now, in the Preparation room, is a Merging Station. If you put two items on the stand, and say merge, they will merge. However, if you want a specific design, you must imagine it. Otherwise the merge station will merge them in the best way possible." Fi explained. "Cool. So this armor is mine now?" Jaune questioned calmly. "Yes, the armor is yours. Now, the final bits of info you need to know. If you wish to Port Dimensions, simply think the words 'Dimension Room' and it will take you to the right room. Within the Preparation room is a Bottomless Shrine. If you go to the shrine and say what characteristic about yourself you wish to improve, then if you have dropped items of sufficient value into the shrine, you will be enveloped in light and changed. You can also say how many of the items you dropped you wish to use. So you can say something like 'Improve my Strength using 50% of the materials in here.' Or 'Improve my Aura using 50% of the materials in here.' You may also gain the attributes of a creature or person by dropping them into the shrine, and stating what characteristic you wish to steal." As soon as she finished talking, she stood up and disappeared in a bright flash. With her final words floating on the wind. "Think the words Preperation Teleport..."

Ozpin had a strange expression on his face. "I would recommend taking her offer of Dimension Porting. You may be able to become stronger. Also, I would recommend using that Merging Station she spoke of to improve your weapons and armor. That is all. Have a good day Mr. Arc." Ozpin sipped his coffee as he finished. Jaune walked back to his dorm and let out a sigh. He graduated from this Academy tomorrow morning, he would at least stay for that. But then he thought of something, what if he could gain peoples Auric powers? Like Aura strength, or even Semblance? This could be game changing! He felt a presence in the room with him, "Neopolitan, what do you want this time?" he questioned roughly. Ever since they first took down Cinder, therefore freeing Roman and Neopolitan, Neo had visited him often whenever she needed something. She pointed to the beds and mimed sleeping. "Somewhere to sleep? Knock yourself out. Not like anyone will be using them anymore." Jaune finished the last part sadly. Phyrra had died from Cinder, Nora was killed by a Corrupted Maiden, and Ren died attempting to avenge Nora. Team RWBY had been missing since Beacon had first fallen, and they never showed back up, even when Beacon and Vale was repaired. Jaune gave out hope of them returning last year and signed on to graduate with a Solo Hunter licence instead of the generic Hunter licence you get. Jaune had actually been stuck in a bit of a funk recently. Most of the people he knew from his first year were dead. Phyrra, Nora, Ren, Cardin, Velvet, Coco, Fox, Yatsuhashi, even the professors Goodwitch, Oobleck, and Port were killed in the war against Cinder. He had thought he was done with war for good when he was crowned Savior of Remnant, mostly because he was the only one that remained alive from the original force that fought Cinder, yet here he was about to start another war. Lucky him, right? Well, he decided to go to sleep and hope he felt better in the morning. He removed his armor and tried to put it on the armor stand next to his bed, but all the extra weight shattered the wooden frame. Jaune sighed as Neo laughed at him. Neo had become his only friend over the time that all of his friends died or disappeared. Over the last year, talking to Neo was the only way for him to cope with his grief.

He still felt guilty about being the only one to survive the war with Salem. He was also one of three people alive that knew the true story behind what actually happened. The war with Cinder was child's play compared to the war with Salem. over half of the people in Remnant were militarized and put under Jaune's command. He led the charge into the Grimm Badlands, where he fought blade to blade against Cinder alongside Nora, Ren, Cardin, Goodwitch, Port, Oobleck, Fox, Torchwick, and even the last Uncorrupted Maiden, Dorea. The two Corrupted Maidens wrecked havoc on the army brought to their doorstep. The only reason Jaune survived so long against Salem alone after everyone else was killed, was because of his Aura. He had an obscene amount of the stuff, more than a dozen fully trained Hunters combined. He must have killed thousands of grimm before managing to shut down Salem. Now, less than 2% of the population of Remnant remained. The whole world had become a Ghost Planet. Over a million souls, all snuffed out in the span of twenty four hours. All because of his foolishness and inability to lead. Ozpin had been held prisoner during the whole war by Salem, after being taken out by Cinder early on. Vale was the only Kingdom still standing anymore, the other three had been destroyed. All the souls within being comsumed. If he could do anything, Jaune would want to go back to when it all began, three years ago. He wished every night that he could see his friends again, if only for a few moments. Just so he could apologize to them, tell them how much he regretted how it ended. How much he missed them. But he knew that this would never happen. The past is the past, no changing that.

A/N 9/19/2017  
I know that some will question why it is so short and unfinished. I may scrap this chapter and repost a polished version of it later. I didn't actually mean to publish this chapter.


End file.
